Imprint
by SWS-PTV
Summary: Renesmee Carlisle Cullen is an ordinary teenage girl, well, as normal as you can get with a vampire family and a werewolf for a best friend. Renesmee life is pretty uneventful, after a series of events puts her in a certain position, but what will become of it is what's really important. My first fanfic! Please review! Rated T just in case! (Currently on hold :( )
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I hope you enjoy my story! Its my first story so it might be reeeeally bad! I hope you enjoy it, review! Bookwormanimallover xx

Chapter 1

I stared at the glowing computer screen, a blank word document stared me back in the face, I sighed as I shut down the computer, obviously today wasn't a good day for working. I slouched back in my chair and started to daydream, again ,about Jacob. Most of my daydreams were about Jacob, I wasn't really sure why, I mean, it wasn't like we were going out or anything. A sharp rasp at the door made me jump about 4ft into the air, Emmett came in, laughing his head off as soon as he saw my face. I scowled at him and turned away, staring at the light blue wall of my bedroom.

"I'm sorry, did I _disturb _ you?" Emmet snickered. He knew better than to do that whilst I was working, or he'd have Dad to answer to. I voiced my thoughts:

"Dad will be cross!" I glowered at him.

"Yeah, but it's not like you were actually working!" Emmett retorted.

"Grass," I muttered under my breath.

I pushed him out and shut the door, I leaned against it and groaned,

'_stupid Emmett, '_ I thought, ' He's been constantly on my case ever since he caught me and Jacob sneaking out one night. It was so perfect until he found us.'

I was lying on my bed, not sleeping as usual, terrified that if I fell asleep the nightmares would come back, when this massive gust of wind blew through the open window. I was out of my bed in an instant, tightly grasping the first thing I could lay my hands on, the small music box that dad had given me for my birthday, the one with my lullaby. As I was running my fingers over the intricate carvings, I felt two hands slide around my waist and a familiar, musty scent filled the air around me, I took a deep breath in as Jacob muttered:

"Don't shoot"

I laughed and turned to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Jacob said in mock sadness, "Well I guess I could go home..."

"NO!" I shrieked, perhaps a little _too_ loudly, then laughed as he did, "So, where are we going?" I questioned.

"Well, hop on and you'll see!"

I giggled and jumped on his back, It was as if we were little kids again, playing in the sand with Quill and Claire. They were together now, and they weren't very secretive about it.

"What are you scowling at?" Jacob asked, "Is it me, do I smell?"

I smiled , "Well, yeah, you do smell, I was just thinking about Quill and Claire"

Jacob shuddered so violently I thought I was going to be thrown out the window. "Yeah, way too much pda!"

And then suddenly we were off, soaring through the air at what seemed like 100 miles an hour. I knotted my warm fingers into his soft, brown hair and braced myself for the landing, but of course it was as graceful as ever. He took me off his back and gave me a triumphant glance.

"Told you so!" he teased.

That was when Emmett found us. He cleared his throat and sauntered up to us through the trees.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" he said in a voice layered with sarcasm and false authority. I groaned and shot Emmett a dirty look -one that I had learnt from Rosaline-and, knowing there was no point in arguing, stormed back into the house. So here I am now, stuck in my bedroom whist my parents think I'm working, thinking about Jake but no one showing up, fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Im sooooooo sorry its so late, I had no idea how to put another chapter on! I hope you like this one, its a bit longer than the first. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Please review! xx

Chapter 2:

The weekends passed quietly and without much event. Alice dressing me up every morning, hanging out with Jacob during the day and watching films in the cottage in the evenings. I found falling asleep a hard, exhausting activity and could only do so if mommas lullaby was playing softly in the background. Most nights I fell asleep in the big house, dad playing on the piano, laying in Jacobs lap, momma stroking my hair, Esme humming softly in the background. It was perfect. School however, was a different story. I wasn't bullied at school or anything, I just didn't fit in anywhere, I never really had a place.

It was a Monday morning. As I walked across the wet playground, I wondered whether choosing to come here was a good idea. Dad had said that it wasn't, but now that my growing was gradual and would stop soon anyway, there wasn't really any reason for me to be home schooled. I wanted to experience what my parents, aunts and uncles did, I wanted to do _everything_ that they had done. I'd picked out my own outfit today, faded blue jeans and a v-neck white top with long sleeves and ballet pumps. Whenever Alice picked out my clothes, I stood out like a white sheep in a field full of black ones.

I slowly walked up the small stone steps, when my mobile rang, it was dad. I groaned, he was so overprotective! I ended the call, whatever it was it could wait, Tasha was here. Tasha was my best friend, and also one of my only friends, we usually hung out with Louis and Tom, but when they started talking about boring boy stuff, or chased us with worms, we went off on our own.

"Nessie!" Tasha squealed, running over, "How are you girl, I haven't seen you in ages!"

I laughed, she'd seen me two days ago! Tasha had chocolate brown hair that reached just passed her shoulders, it was curly and bounced whenever she moved. Her eyes were also brown, like mine, and her skin was pale golden. Her lips were a light pink, and permanently set in a smile

"Anyways, we _have _to sort out something at your place, and invite Jake and his friends over, Embery's still singe right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he's free, I'll call around after school, hey, you should come over tonight, we've got that English test to study for!" I suggested.

Tasha shuddered, "I like the idea of going to your place, but studying, no way!"

I laughed as the bell went,

"Come on, we should get to class."

Tasha nodded, grinning.

First was textiles, and as usual I pricked myself with a needle (making sure Tasha put a plaster on it before I saw any blood) tore my fabric and sowed the beads on the wrong side of my apron. Next was History, we were studying the Spanish influenza, something that I had first hand information in, so consequently I didn't pay any attention.

During break, Tasha and I wandered aimlessly through the school building, discussing irritating family members (I ranted about Emmett for a _long_ time) and our weekends. Tasha was acting out the argument she'd had with one of her many sisters when my mobile rang again. This time, it was Alice. I sighed, she'd probably realised that I'd picked out my own outfit and was calling me to demand to know what I was thinking. But of course, she only needed Dad for that! I ignored it and shoved my phone to the very bottom of my bag, just as the bell went.

"Bio next." Tasha grimaced, I froze, biology?

"Wait," I said panicked, "I thought biology was tomorrow?"

Tasha looked at me as if I had a screw loose, "No, they changed the lessons around because they're re-decorating the lab tomorrow, Ness, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I lied, "It's not a, um, practical lesson is it?" I winced at the word '_practical_'.

"Oh Ness!" Tasha cried, "You had me worried, no there's no blood today! Shesh!"

I sighed in relief,

"Ok, let's go!"

When we arrived at biology, a horrible scene awaited us.

"Oh, I guess I was wrong." Tasha said uncertainly, "But you'll be ok, wont you Ness, it's just a little animal blood."

Animal blood, I felt like I'd been punched in the throat, that was what Dad had been calling me about, we hadn't been hunting for a while and I was _really _thirsty, if I caught the scent, I would be a slave to my own thirst.

"Tasha," I whispered urgently, "I've got to get out of here!"

Tasha saw the urgency in my face, and without saying anything, put her arm around me and headed towards the nurses office.

"No Tasha, I mean _out_ out, I have to go, I'm so-" I was cut off when the sweet smell of cold animal blood floated down the corridor. My throat started burning, it felt like I was on fire, I put my hand over my nose and ran.

I'm not sure how long I ran for, all I remember was the trees whizzing past, and the smell of blood still apparent in the air, I ran and ran until I was deep in the forest, I looked around, desperately searching for any animal. As my eyes scanned the vacant woods I saw a deer, sleeping, buried deep in the bushes. My instincts crept in and I crouched, teeth bared, about to pounce.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what an earth are you doing?" A firm but shocked voice demanded. The voice startled the deer, it jumped up and bolted for the clearing. I fell to my knees, my head in my hands, if she had come a minute later, she would know everything.

"Tasha, how did you get here so quickly?" I groaned, but before she could answer, another scent became apparent in the air,

"I drove her." The voice growled. Dad.

" Dad!" I gasped, "Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you not at school young lady?" Dad demanded, yeah, like he needed to ask.

"There was blood, lots of it." I replied quietly, "I'm sorry."

He mumbled something I couldn't quite make out, I turned slowly, and was surprised to see Jasper here to.

"Jasper, drive Tasha home please, I'll take Renesmee."

Jasper nodded and beckoned for Tasha to follow. Once they were out of earshot dad looked at me and said,

"How much was there?"

I threw my arms around him,

"Aren't you mad?" I questioned, searching his face for an answer.

"I _am_ mad, at myself, You haven't been hunting for ages, however, I am also mad at you, for not answering your phone, you had me worried sick! Alice saw the blood, and then she saw you come here, and well, you know the rest." He trailed off at the end, I nodded. We ran home in silence, and didn't speak of the event for the rest of the day. As Mum was putting me to bed I whispered, "What did Jasper tell Tasha?"

She sighed and said, "He said you have a fear of blood, and that being in the woods calms you down. I don't know how he explained the bared teeth, but I'm guessing he just altered her mood."

"You're probably right," I sighed, everyone had an interesting power, mine was useless. Mum kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I pulled the covers up over my head, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hi guys, Im really sorry its a bit late but I've been really busy, to make up for it I made this chapter longer! Thank you so much for viewing, faveing and following but pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! I've got over 100 views and only 4 reviews! Im not complaining but it really helps when you guys review because then I know what to improve on and I love hearing from you! Love B xx

Chapter 3:

-Alice pov-

I fell to my knees as the piercing pain shot through my head, I stood there, paralyzed, as the vision froze my limbs. My eyes shifted to my husband as he sped to my side, his gaze searched mine and I felt a wave of calm wash over me, not that it did any good. I fell into his arms, and they circled around me, holding me tightly.

"Alice," he whispered, "What did you see?"

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "Blood." Jasper looked at me in shock, "Blood?"

I nodded, "And Renesmee!" Jaspers face grew grave as what I had said set in. He sped into action immediately, "We have to call Edward!" Jasper yelled, he ran to the phone at vampire speed, and rang Edward.

-Edwards pov-

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring_

I broke my embrace with Bella and sighed, It had been weeks since we'd had some time alone, we couldn't do anything in the night because of Ness's nightmares and the days were far too busy. Bella looked disappointed also, she pouted and put her forehead against mine,

"No fair!" Bella moaned. I laughed at her childlike expression and briefly kissed her soft, pink lips. I broke away and walked over to the desk, the phone still shrilling away. The screen lit up and Jaspers number appeared on it. I picked it up hastily, thinking he'd lost control again.

"Hello?" I demanded, "Jasper, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," He soothed, "But I can't say the same for your sister or daughter!"

Daughter. Renesmee.

"What happened?"

"Alice saw blood-" I ended the call and sprinted out of the cottage, Bella close on my heels, a panicked expression on her face. When we reached the big house, she slipped her hand into mine and interlocked our fingers, I knew what she meant. She meant that if it included our daughter, we were in it together. she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek as a flustered looking Alice ran up to us.

"I saw, I saw, I saw!" Alice stuttered.

"I know." I whispered. I grabbed my mobile and dialled Ness's number. I groaned as the call was ended, her phone must be turned off. Alice saw my distress and invited us inside.

-Bella's pov-

It had been half an hour since Edward had called Nessie and Alice was looking jumpy. She ran to the phone and called Ness again with the same result. She started to walk back over to us but stopped about half way. Her eyes glazed over and she swayed back and forth slightly. Jasper ran over to her and held her gently until her vision was complete. Edward jumped up and ran to the car, Jasper followed silently. I walked slowly up to Alice as the car engine started. She looked at me with panicked eyes and whispered what she had seen in my ear.

-Tasha's pov-

I looked at my timetable in disgust, 'biology' oh how I hated that word! I hadn't realised I'd thought aloud until I felt Ness's eyes boring into me and a shaky voice say:

"Biology?"

I looked at her questioningly. and she spoke again,

"I thought biology was tomorrow!"

"No, they changed it around because their re-decorating the lab tomorrow, why?" She looked like she was about to faint. She looked up at me and stuttered,

"It's not a practical lesson is it?" I sighed and rolled my eyes,

"Ness! You had me worried, there's no blood today!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the science corridor. She seemed to relax and walked along willingly. We reached the lab door when she froze. I looked in and saw why she had done so, I looked up at her worriedly. She'd closed her eyes and was breathing in slowly her fingers entwined themselves about her throat and she swallowed fast. Everything happened very quickly after that. Her skin drained of any colour it had, her eyes burned black and her breathing turned sharp and without rhythm. She turned to me and whispered,

"I've got to get out of here!" Silently, I wrapped my arm around her waist and started towing her towards the nurses office. When she saw where we were going she planted her feet into the ground with surprising force and whipped her head round so that she was facing me. She looked like death.

"No, I mean _out,_ out, I'm sorry!"

She covered her nose and mouth with her hand and ran out of school. I stood there in shock. The sound of a mobile ringing made me jump and I looked around, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. I found Ness's bag sitting in the middle of the hallway, she must have dropped it in her haste to get out. I ran over to it and found her mobile. I answered it, it was Edward, Ness's adoptive father. I didn't know much about Ness's family, it was the only thing she kept a secret from me, and I respected that. The only thing I knew was that most of her aunts and uncles weren't actually related to her or to eachother, most of her family was adopted. He spoke in a rushed, scared voice,

"Ness? Ness?" I was confused, how could he know something was up? I answered,

"Edward? It's me, Tasha."

"Tasha, is Renesmee ok? Where is she?"

"She just ran out of school, she looks like she's headed to the woods, I don't know what to do!"

"Don't worry, I'll be at school in 2 minutes, go to the office and say you're sick, but ask them to call me, I'll be there."

"Ok."

He hung up as soon as I'd replied. I quickly gathered up Ness's things and made my way to the office.

Everything went according to plan and soon I was in Edward shiny Volvo, heading towards the woods. I stole a glace behind me again, I know it was silly to think like this but Jasper was very good looking! He was sitting in the back, looking out the window, deep in thought. When we arrived at the woods, Edward instructed us to stay behind him, we walked for what seemed like miles, but for some reason I was always optimistic. Suddenly Edward stopped and looked through a bush, I walked up to where he was and when I saw what he was looking at I gasped and stormed out of my hiding place. Renesmee was crouched behind a deer, her teeth bared, it looked like she was about to jump on it! I was filled with shock, confusion and horror and I yelled,

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what an _earth_ are you doing?!"

As soon as I opened my mouth the deer bolted and Ness fell to the ground, her head in her hands.

"Tasha? How did you get here?" She asked weekly. I was about to answer when Edward stepped out of the bush, followed by Jasper.

"I drove her." Edward growled.

Renesmee and Edward continued their conversation when Edward turned to Jasper and said,

"Jasper, take Tasha home please, I'll take Renesmee."

Jasper nodded and started to walk away, beckoning me to follow. When we were out of earshot I looked up at him and said:

"So, are you and the Rose lady still together?"

He looked at me and burst out laughing, when he had to stop for breath he gasped,

"Rose is my biological sister!"

I cringed at the mistake I'd made, but his laughter was infectious, and soon I was laughing to.


	4. Chapter 4

Authers mote: Sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chapter cause things start to happen! Please review guys, otherwise I dont know if you like it or not! I DONT OWN ANYTHING! B x

Chapter 4

I sat at my desk twiddling my fingers. I looked down at the blank sheet as I felt 30 pairs of eyes on me, I looked up and my suspicions were confirmed, everyone shuffled back to their original pose, hunched over their desks, scowling. I sighed, Alice had seen everyone finding out, but stupidly I went to school anyway. The rest of the day passed with the same pattern, until I jumped on the bus with Tasha at the end of the day. No one from our school got on this bus, so I was safe.

I walked through the door of the big house, "I'm home!" I said at a normal volume, I knew they would be able to hear me. Mum came running up,

"Hey! How's my lil Nessie?"

I giggled as she tickled me,

"Stop, stop!" I gasped. Alice saved me by rushing up,

"Ness, come to my room, now!" I looked up, surprised, what had I done now? Mum looked at me questioningly, I shrugged and trudged up the stairs. I walked up to her door, but before I could knock, she flung the door open and threw a blanket over my face,

"Hey!" I yelled.

Alice laughed, picked me up, and walked in the direction of her wardrobe. She put me down, opened the doors and took the blanket of my head. I gasped, inside was a room even bigger than the one behind us, it was lined with chest of draws, floor length mirrors, jackets, tops, shoes, dresses, every type of clothing known to man was in here.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"I know!" Alice squealed, she grabbed my hand and led me to the far corner, "And ALL of this is yours!"

I looked around in awe, there were party dresses, summer dresses, vest tops, t shirts, jeans, skirts, everything! I turned around and leapt into her arms,

"Oh Alice, its wonderful!" I gushed, "But why are you showing me this now?"

Alice looked at me brightly, "Well, in a few days you're going to have a growth spurt, however, it should be your last one, so, I thought I'd take a little shopping trip so you can rock your fully-grown self in style!"

I grinned, typical of Alice to make sure I had the right clothes!

-Emmett's pov-

I hid behind the door, waiting, what on earth were they doing in there? I know that Alice was showing her clothes, but does it really take 15minutes? I grumbled but stayed were I was, they'd have to come out soon!

"Oh Alice, thank you, I can't wait!" I heard Ness laugh, couldn't wait for what?

I heard footsteps so I slunk further back. I heard the fluttering heartbeat coming closer and closer, I grinned slyly. Ness walked out the door and I pounced. She laughed as she dodged out my way, causing me to throw myself down the stairs. Jasper laughed,

"You're getting better!" He said, "But were not quite there yet!" I growled, Edward wanted Ness to know how to fight, if any of the wolves went nuts, and so far she was doing well. I grumbled and slumped down on the sofa. Rose walked up to me and sat on my lap,

"Oh Em, sad that a 4 year old girl just threw you down the stairs?"

I growled, but couldn't stay mad at her for long, I grinned,

"I could so take you on!"

Rose smirked, "You sure about that?" and kissed me softly, I groaned and kissed her harder, "Not when you're doing this!"

-Ness's pov-

I laughed as uncle Emmett fell down the stairs, I was getting better! I smirked when I heard him growl. I walked into my room and over to my wardrobe. I got a plastic bag and started putting all of my small clothes into it, I wouldn't need them for much longer! Suddenly a scorching pain shot through my body, causing me to fall to the ground, I shook all over and gasped for air, my lungs burning. I staggered over to my bed and propped myself up against it, concentrating on breathing and staying upright, "Daddy," I whispered, before my knees buckled beneath me, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update and thanks for your reviews! Just want to say, remember to fave, follow and review! Thanks, B xxx

Chapter 5

Edwards pov

It happened so quickly. One moment Emmett and I were wrestling, the next I heard a strangled cry from upstairs, then her mind went blank. I roared as Emmett pinned me to the floor,

"Ok bro, no need to scream!" Emmett responded sarcastically, but I was already on my feet and halfway up the stairs. Bella seemed to sense my distress and followed me up. I ran to Ness's room and banged on the door,

"Ness? Ness?" I yelled, when I got no response I kicked the door open and was met with a terrible sight.

Bella's pov

I gasped as I saw Ness lying on the floor, limp and pale. I ran over to her and picked her up,

"Oh Ness, oh Ness!" I sobbed. Carlisle appeared at the door and held his hands out to take her, I passed her to him reluctantly and ran over to Edward, burying my head in his shirt. Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. We followed Carlisle into his office, where he laid Ness down on the sofa. He walked over to a cupboard and took out a few bags and three pairs of hospital gloves. He handed one pair to Edward, one pair to me, and put the other pair on. He then opened his bag and took out a stethoscope. I looked down at Renesmee whilst Carlisle examined her, she was so beautiful, with her long curly hair, big brown eyes, pink lips and pale completion, I couldn't believe she was my daughter!

"Well" Carlisle sighed, "I can't find anything really wrong with her, I think it's just another growth spurt."

"They why is she unconscious?!" I yelled, and Edward nodded in agreement. Carlisle looked at Ness and then at me and Edward,

"I was talking to Nahuel yesterday, asking him about the stomach pains Ness was having and he said that once a female hybrid gets to about Ness's age and size, they have big growth spurts about six times a year, but won't grow at all in-between the growth spurts, he also said that they are very painful, more so for the girls because the venom works as a type of morphine, a venom that females don't have, consequently, girls will pass out when the growing starts, and stay that way until it stops, so that they feel less pain!"

I looked at Ness, It scared me when she was like this, but if it was pain free, I was fine with it! I picked her up and cradled her in my arms,

"Thanks Carlisle, I'll put her in bed." He nodded and opened the door for Edward and I to walk through.

I tucked Renesmee into bed and kissed her forehead. I sat on the side of her bed, holding her hand and humming my lullaby to her. When the song ended I kissed her again and left, closing the door silently behind me.

Renesmee's pov

I fidgeted in my sleep, trying to find a comfy position but being unable to move. I felt a tingling sensation in my fingers and toes, I winced when a sharp pain shot through each one in turn. This repeated itself for about a minute, it then started in my arms and legs, flying through every muscle, piece of skin, veins, until I could feel nothing. My chest was next, the tingling ran across it, seeping into my skin and burning the top layer. The burning feeling ran down from my chest, over my stomach, wrapping itself around my body. It was a strange feeling, it didn't hurt, it just felt peculiar! My whole body shook violently and suddenly I was awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Hi again! I hope you like this chapter, its a bit short, just about Ness and the cullens and Jacob3! Love you guys, remember to review, follow and fave! I dont own anything! B xxx

Chapter 6

What a strange dream! I shook my head and stood up. I stretched and walked over to my wardrobe. I blindly grabbed the first thing I could lay my hands on, underwear, top, jeans, jumper. I yawned and walked to the bathroom, crushing the handle when I turned it. I stared at it, did I just crush a doorknob? It was then that I looked down at myself and screamed. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, "Alice!" I yelped. She ran in and gasped, I was now as tall as her, I had curves, a chest, my hair reached the bottom of my rib cage and it was a darker brown. "Help!" I whispered. Alice nodded at me and ran out of the room. She returned a minute later with a small box, white shirt, blue jeans and a brown belt,

"These are mine, you can keep them I've worn them about four times!" She said, thrusting the clothes at me, "And these are some bras, they should be a bit bigger than your old ones, Alice is _always_ prepared!" She grinned, saluting. I laughed despite the situation and got into the shower. My skin still felt a bit tender so I had a quick shower and put the clothes on that Alice had given me. I looked in the mirror, I was probably the size of a small 14 year old or a tall 13 year old, I sighed, obviously I couldn't go to school for a while. I yawned and pulled a brush through my curls, when I was done I threw a jumper on and groaned when I found that it didn't fit. I threw it on my bed and stormed out of my room. I ran down the stairs, straight into Jacob. "Jake!" I yelled, throwing my arms around him.

"Your awake!" Jake exclaimed, "Huh? How long was I asleep?" I asked.

Jake looked at me strangely, "About two days!"

I gasped, "What, what, huh?" I stuttered. Jake laughed,

"It's okay Nessie! And hey, you're _almost_ my age!"

I smirked, "So I'm like, 26 or something?"

Jake laughed, "You know what I mean!"

I laughed along with him and followed him into the living room, were I was instantly greeted by bone crushing hugs and 'thank goodness' 's. I hugged everyone back and answered many questions from Carlisle before asking if I could go shopping with Alice and Jake. Usually I hate shopping, but I obviously needed to and with Jake it would be awesome! Alice grinned at the aspect of shopping but Jake made a face,

"Shopping?" he asked in a discussed voice. I slapped him playfully, "Oh come on! It'll be fun, otherwise you'll be stuck with this lot or your doggy mates!" I teased

"I can't believe you!" Jacob said in mock offence, but I knew I'd won when I saw a smile creep on his face.

"Yesssssssssssssss!" I punched the air, knocking the lampshade in the process. Mum rolled her eyes,

"You may be the size of a teenager, but you still act like a little kid!" she laughed when I grimaced,

"I'm not little!" I protested, this made everybody laugh,

"There it is again!" Emmett joked. I smiled slyly and when he turned around, crouched and lunged. I flew through the air, landing on his back and bringing my mouth to his throat, "I win!" I whispered and jumped off, "Come on let's _go_!" I whined. Emmett just looked bewildered, I laughed at his expression, jumped on my Jacobs back and paraded out the front door with Alice following, laughing her head off.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Im soooooooo sorry its soooo late! But I had complete writers block, I want to say a MASIVE thank you to harrygameshard2448 who helped me soooooooo much with this chapter, her storys are fab to, make sure you go check them out! Also guys, I really love it when you review, it makes me so happy, and it mans an awful lot to me when people review, so please, please do, even if its complaining! ps. I dont own anything!

Lots of love from B xx 

Chapter 7

I sat the small, cramped room, head in my hands, rocking back and forth. _I won't cry, I won't cry_, I thought. I broke down and cried, how could this happen? How could this possibly happen? Someone knocked on the door. I wiped my eyes and muttered, "Come in." Jake walked in. He didn't say anything, just walked up and put his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed,

"It's ok Ness, Its ok," Jake whispered, stroking my hair, "It's going to be ok,"

"No its not," I whispered, "It's not ok, it's never going to be ok! Not after what happened!"

Jake shook his head, "We'll be ok!" I broke away, tears streaming down my face, "How can you say that?!" I almost screamed, "Jake, do you know what's going on?" Jake sighed, and sat down on my bed. He ran a hand through his hair, I stared at his tensed arm muscles, and wanted nothing more than to touch them. I shook my head, what was wrong with me? I sat next to him and put my head in my hands, I was so scared, would it really happen? Jake sensed my stress and put his arm around me. I buried my head into his chest and breathed in his sweet sent.

_Flashback _

_I walked into the shopping centre, chatting with Alice, when she froze and dropped the bags she was carrying. Mum ran to her side, holding her shoulders and shaking her slightly. This meant that Alice was having a vision. I'd seen this before, but not this bad. I shrunk into Jacobs chest, and his arms tightened around me. Suddenly Alice spun round, her eyes were empty of all emotion and whispered, "Run" I just stared at her, confused and a little scared. Her eyes widened and she shouted, "Run!" Jacob threw me over his shoulder and spirited out of the shop_. _"No!" I screamed, "Jake we have to go back!" Jake just kept on running. I looked over his shoulder, seeing two men in black cloaks drag Alice and mum away. "NO!" I screamed, "Jake no!" Jake clutched me tighter, threw me onto his back, ran into the woods and phased. I cried as I clutched on to his fur, letting my curly bronze hair fall down over my face. He slowed down to a stop and slid me off his back. He slipped behind a tree to phase back, and came back with shorts and trainers on. Despite the situation, I couldn't help but stare at his chest. Luckily he didn't notice, instead he was staring at the flickering motel sign just above our heads. _

Jacobs voice jolted me into the present "We'll be ok you know." I sighed, "Yeah, of course." I said sarcastically, "And how do you propose we do that?" Jacob grinned and reached into his back pocket, pulling out my dad's credit card. I gasped and burst out laughing, "How did you get that?" I slapped his arm playfully and snatched the card out of his hand, "He is gonna be so mad!" I exclaimed. Jacob just watched me with an amused expression and grinned, "Well, he'll just have deal with it!"

Alice pov

I laughed along with Ness as we strolled down the clothing isles when something caught my eye. It wasn't an ordinary item, it didn't even exist, it was a vision. I saw black cloaked figures seizing Renesmee, the tallest taking her head in his cold hand hands and...No! "Run" I whispered, but she didn't move, "Run!" I yelled. Jacob grabbed her and ran, _run faster _I thought as I saw him running into the forest. The Voltori grabbed our bags and threw them to the floor, causing a tidal wave of clothes and make up. Demetri grabbed my wrist whilst Felix grabbed Bella's. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you sweetie." Demetri hissed in my ear. I shot him a dirty look but didn't act on it, I wasn't stupid. Demetri's grip tightened, his breath blowing into my face, "Your coming with me missus, so funny business, no arguments." I scowled and gave the smallest nod possible as I was dragged off into the darkness.


	8. AN (Sorry!)

I am really, really sorry, i know how annoying a/n's are but i need help! I'm compleatly stuck on the next chapter and thats why I havn't been updating, if you have any ideas, pleeeeeeeease pm me!

love B xxxx

ps. I'm working on a wolfblood, a hunger games and a twilight story, so they might come in a bit! xx


	9. Chapter 8

Hiiiiiiii everyone! Its chapter 8! Finally! I want to dedicate this chapter to my four AWESOME besties and ma baffys! I dont own anything! 

Love B xxx

Chapter 8

I melted into Jacobs embrace, feeling his strong, muscular arms tighten around me, despite the credit card he held in his right hand, we were in trouble. And we both knew it. I sighed and stood up, wiping my eyes and dusting of my jeans. I walked over to the smaller of the two beds and collapsing onto it and wiping my eyes with the back of my hands. Jacob sighed and walked over, sitting next to me and bringing the covers over my already semi-limp body. I yawned and sunk deeper into the soft mattress, closing my eyes and letting sleep overwhelm me. Just before I fell asleep I heard Jacob whisper,

"I love you."

without thinking I replied with, "I love you to."

I yawned and stretched, rubbing my eyes before opening them. I looked around, taking in my surroundings and remembering what had happened last night...

_ I yawned and sunk deeper into the soft mattress, closing my eyes and letting sleep overwhelm me. Just before I fell asleep I heard Jacob whisper, _

_"I love you." _

_without thinking I replied with, "I love you to." _

Did I love Jacob Black? Thinking about it, remembering all the adventures, fun moments, falling asleep in his arms, him kissing me on the forehead, running with him, hunting, protecting, laughing. The memories and feelings raced around my head, causing it to pound in protest. I groaned and clasped my hand to my hot, sticky forehead, uttering the words that I had known all my life, "I am hopelessly, uncontrollably and totally in love with Jacob Black."

I leaned back, resting my head on the cool, white wall, breathing in and out slowly, desperately trying to make sense of what was happening. I felt warm arms slide around my waist. I whimpered at how good it made me feel, knowing that the one person I'd ever loved and ever would love, was right there beside me.

"Did you mean it?" he whispered. Of course I knew what he was talking about, but I'd hoped that maybe he'd forgotten. I turned around, and made the fatal mistake of looking into his eyes, they were a dark chocolate brown and always seamed to suck me into them, and I knew that if I didn't look away soon, I would drown. I felt a tear role down my cheek, but Jacob brushed it away before it could fall onto the sheets. His voice was hoarse as he said, "Of course you don't, why did I even say that?"

He slid of the mattress, sitting down on the bigger one and holding his head in his hands. I walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, "Jake." I whispered. He lifted his head up, and I realised that it was stained with tears. "Oh Jake!" I cried, pulling him into a hug, "I cried because it's true, Jacob it's true and I'm petrified, I'm petrified of how strongly I feel for you, I-" but I was cut off by his warm lips as they pressed against mine. A warm, tingly feeling spread through my body, filling me with an indescribable pleasure. I pulled away, gasping for air, grinning like a lunatic. Jacobs face was mirroring mine, his perfect mouth set in a beautiful smile that made my heart melt. He reached up, brushing a piece of my hair away from my face and stroking my cheek gently. I smiled as he leant in to kiss me again. This kiss was even better than the first, his teeth nibbling slightly on my bottom lip. I sighed in contentment and leaned against his muscular frame, his arms tightening around me.

We stayed like this for a while, kissing and giggling until I finally got up to have a shower. As soon as I opened the door I was in his embrace, his warm breath tickling my neck and his heart beating fast against his chest. I placed my hand upon his chest and frowned, "Are you ok Jake?" I asked, he sighed and pulled me over to one of the beds. I walked with him and sat beside him, my head against his chest. He took a deep breath before saying, "Ness, you know about imprinting right?". I nodded, confused as to where this was going. He took both my hands in him, looking deep into my eyes and saying, Ness, I've imprinted."

For a second a flash of hope raced through my body, that maybe he'd imprinted on me, but why would he? I might not even be able to have kids. I turned away, trying to ignore the stinging that was searing into my eyes, "What's she like?" I asked, even though I didn't want to hear the answer, "She's kind, caring, beautiful, stubborn but I love it, she has the most amazing comebacks, loves everyone she lays eyes on, is trusting and just plain amazing.". That stung, she sounded absolutely amazing. I stood up and ran out of the hotel at vampire speed, racing through the woods and finally coming to a stop in an avenue of trees, sobbing uncontrollably before I picked up his scent. I climbed up a tree as fast as I could, desperately trying to escape the man who'd broke my heart into a million pieces. He grabbed my leg and pulled me back down to his level, damn his super wolf strength! I struggled in his iron grasp to no avail, finally slumping in defeat and sulking like a three year old. He laughed at my ridiculous expression before looking deep into my eyes and saying, "It's you Ness, it's always been you, I've known from the moment you were born, from the moment that I first laid eyes on you.". A warm feeling spread through my chest as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I smiled and hugged him back before kissing him for hours and hours.


	10. A fresh start

A fresh start

Don't shoot!

Ok, I know that you'll be thinking one of the following...

1. Finally, she's updated! Did she die or something?

2. A/N...shdfuiadifhaerih!

Or

3. Why's this called that?

Ok...you've probably noticed that I never, ever update...ever. This is for many reasons, but the main reason was that it got to the point that I hated writing...

It started off being that I couldn't be bothered to update (I have a reeeally short attention span), then it became that I couldn't update because of personal stuff, and then it became that I would absolutely hate updating and do anything to get out of it, including homework and revising (I know right! O: ) And I would get bored of a story line and want to make a new one but worry about what people would think and worry about not updating.

However, I still love writing, creating new things, and letting my imagination run wild, so I thought that the best thing to do now would be to just start all over again.

So...I'm going to stop updating, kaput, and start doing one-shots. I've decided to do this because then I don't have to worry about updating and deadlines and managing my time, but I can still write and continue doing what I love to do!

I completely understand if you un-follow or un-favourite my stories, it's entirely your decision, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't, it would mean a lot to me. Also, if I have some spare time, I will update my stories.

Thanks guys,

Lots of love from Bee xxxxx


End file.
